Broken Mind
by BitterMuse
Summary: SasuSaku. She is crucified at 18. It was her wish, and he was only happy to obey. "You bring out my dark side."
1. Gods and Monsters

A/N:_ (Edited the chapter, fixed up a couple mistakes here and there, it was bothering me)_ I'm considering making this a two-shot, but for now, I use some lyrics from Lana Del Rey's _Gods & Monsters. _I highly recommend you listen to it while reading this. As always, R&R please, and thanks =)

* * *

**B r o ken M i nd**

_No one's going to take my soul away_

* * *

She is crucified at 18.

It was her wish.

He was only happy to obey.

Her room was dark that night. Pitch black. She can't remember seeing his face. She can't remember anything, but the way he touched her. Sakura Haruno, medic-nin, and survivor of the war, had just turned 16. Her friends had attempted to throw a party for her, but she didn't show up for the surprise. She wanted nothing more than to escape the demons in her head, but she doesn't know who is without it. No one knows her dark desires. Slipping under the covers, she wanted to keep it that way. The war was not truly over, and she didn't want to be a part of their attempt at forgetting. She could never forget. This is only the beginning.

The darkness had overtaken her late in the night. She lay on her back, sweating, and naked in her queen bed. She breathes fast, fingers clutching the sheet, thighs rubbing together. She bites down on the light cover of her bed, muffling her moans. Hands wander over the sheets, caressing every part of her. She arches into the touch, but when she does, it is suddenly gone. A cool breeze suddenly hits her, her body feels electric, nipples hardening with the release of cold air. The cover has slid down her to her hips, and she moves her fingers to the small curls above her soaking core. Rubbing, her nerves are on fire, tingling. Her breasts are cupped, a thumb running over her nipples before suddenly being engulfed in a burning mouth.

She doesn't dare open her eyes.

_In the land of gods and monsters_

_I was an angel_

_Living in the garden of evil_

The wetness of her intruders tongue circles her peaks, and lightly bites her. A hand moves down towards hers, but she doesn't stop, nor does she feel his hand brush hers. She knows it's a man, his touch rough, and his hands big. Her clit is tugged at slightly, and she moans. All she can feel is her clit moving against a palm, than he slaps her on her dripping cunt. She screams, and is forced to open her eyes. She can't see a thing. A voice in the recesses of her mind tells her she should be afraid, but she just closes her eyes again, relaxes her body into his touch, and decides that no one has to know.

No one will know.

That night, fingers filled her fuller than hers ever could. She writhed under the touch, and shaked in anticipation of her orgasm, but it would never come. He would work her, slowly at first, the roughly thrust deep inside her to the point it hurt. She could feel his digits hit her barrier, and she wished they would just break it. It was too hot, and though there was pain, it hurt more to have him tease her.

After being brought down, disappointingly from her high yet again, he stopped his ministrations completely. She was about to finish herself until suddenly she felt something against her thigh. Her heart raced, her breaths short and raspy. _This was finally going to happen. This what she wanted, wasn't it? _

Before she can continue her thoughts, she screams.

_Fuck, yeah, give it to me_

_This is heaven, what I really want_

_Is innocence lost_

The intrusion didn't hurt so much as she was shocked by when it happened. He was pumping into her, and she was screaming. The line between pleasure and pain was too thin. It always has been. She tries to enjoy it, thrusting in time with him. She can feel him completely inside her, and she feels like she is finally _full, complete, done. _She has found what she's been missing. Her release is brought on by this stranger. _This rapist, this disgusting, piece of trash. _The small, rational part of her mind is drowned out by her own cries, and his grunts. The feel of him so deep is paradise. She's stretching, taking him in, juices coating him, she can feel it running down her thighs, the covers wet with their mixture.

She doesn't even have the audacity to be shocked at herself.

_I want to be fucked hard._

She's reached her high again, but she won't let him take this from her, she desperately lifts her hips to meet his thrusts, and he only slides deeper. Suddenly, is a hand on both sides of her hips, and he humps her fast, and hard. She cums, screaming out her orgasm as he fucks her harder, her thighs shuddering around him, he slams into her, balls deep, and cums inside her.

She opens her eyes again, still too dark to see a thing, but then there's red staring back at her.

Immediately she falls into a deep, dreamless slumber.

The next morning, she wakes up alone with a wet patch in the middle of the bed, and blood soaked sheets.

The only visual she remembers are those red eyes piercing into her, but at this point, she doesn't know if she can trust her own memory. It isn't until the sun sets, and he visits her again, his flesh on hers, does she know that it is him.

It's always him.

* * *

Every night he'd come to her, but it was only on her 17th birthday as he pounded into her that she finally cried out his name in the height of passion.

"_Sasuke-Kun!"_

* * *

Konoha had prospered for a year after the post-war healing, rehabilitating, and rebuilding. Looking out the window, she doesn't know why she didn't see this coming. She remembers Tsunade calling all the present Jounin into her office two months ago.

_Her mentor looked more distressed than she could imagine. Empty sake bottles lay broken over her desk, and on the floor. No one dared question her. Once they were all lined up in front of her, she finally looked up to them with unsteady eyes. _

"_The second Akatsuki has been confirmed."_

_No one moved. Even Naruto just clenched his fists so tight his knuckles should've bled. _

"_They've been working on their attack for a while now…probably only a few weeks, maybe months after the war. They've already weaved their way into every nation."_

_She moved her gaze to the window, shaking slightly, out of anger or anxiety, Sakura could not tell, but Tsunade couldn't bring herself to face the shinobi in front of her._

"_Including a base in Konoha."_

_They all lost it at that moment. Hinata and Ino sobbed at the thought of having to witness a loved one die in front of their eyes again, Tenten screamed at Naruto for being the reason for the last war and the existence of Akatsuki in the first place, Naruto had shut his eyes tightly and blamed himself, Shikamaru left the room, slamming the door behind him._

_Then there was her._

_All she could do was watch them break. Watch them turn on each other. _

_She should have blamed herself. As they prepared the onslaught of ambushes Konoha was sure to face, Sakura had gained more than enough information from her former sensei to know that the dates coincide perfectly with Sasuke's first night in the villiage. Not that anyone knows that. Now that anyone needs to know. _

_Yet she knows, and she knows, she knows, she knows-_

He is her saviour.

She would die for him.

Lie for him.

Anything for him.

He's not surprised when she calls his name this time. He long ago abandoned his blinding jutsu, because just as much as he could see her, _every part of her, _he knows that she can feel him. It's been two years, and she hasn't stopped him once, and it wasn't about to change. The night his name ripped from her throat with delicious desire was exhilarating. She was _his, _and she has finally realized that fact.

Now she is 18.

Which only means one thing.

Sasuke never stays after their encounters, but he makes an exception tonight. Tonight is her birthday, and she asks him to stay. He has no obligation towards her, but he knows he'll stay anyway. He was just as much hers and she was his.

She tells him about the new Akatsuki, and how much they've been recruiting. She tells him about the tension between the Leaf and the Sand after Gaara was assassinated. She tells him about Naruto being the one to fight for in the last war, but of everyone's resentment towards him in light of the new circumstances. She tells him everything.

He listens, but makes no comment or gesture to prove it. She knows he is though, so she goes on. She sighs as she finishes her tale, not looking at him, eyes distant, and seemingly lost in thought about the whole ordeal. She bites her lip, frustrated. "I don't know who to blame for this."

He shrugs, and she's surprised to get any reaction out of him.

"I should blame you…shouldn't I?"

He nods slightly, not denying anything. "You can put the blame on me."

His voice is low, husky, and sensual. She shivers a bit when he talks, her body responding to him. Seeing this, he starts to move towards her, and she holds her breath in anticipation. He stops infront of her, but doesn't touch her.

"So make a choice, Sakura. It's your birthday, is it not?"

She knows fully well what his words mean, and she doesn't hesitate as she pulls his face to hers, and angles her lips onto his. He kisses her back with more force. Their tongues battle for dominance until Sakura pulls away, gasping for air.

He smirks, leaning in so his lips graze hers.

She tries to lean in again, but he stops her when she feels his breath on her lips, making them tingle.

"The world is going to burn, so you don't have to live a lie."

_You've got that medicine I need_

_Shoot it up_

_To my heart please_


	2. Body Electric

**AN:** Thank you all for the reviews! How can I not write a part two when I have such lovely fans of the story? I don't know how I feel about this chapter though so please R&R! I left it a bit open-ended so if you guys really like this story, I'm happy to continue =)

Song: _Lana Del Rey - Body Electric _(definitely listen to it while reading)

Here's part 2!

* * *

_She prays the rosary for my broken mind_

* * *

She is his.

Anchored to earthly Heaven.

His reality.

She is bound to the darkness, encased in an endless cycle of pleasure. _Pleasure?_ She thinks as she leans forward, suspended in thin air, chakra strings burn through wrists, and she can almost taste the blood starting to seep from the indentations. Clad in nothing but a blindfold, she inhales sharply when she hears a footfall on concrete. She struggles to speak as the sound becomes louder, and in an instant he is in front of her, and the blindfold is removed only for her to be transported to another dimension of black and crimson. His touch is painfully real, but she knows that he has already left the room, and cast her in an unbreakable genjutsu.

Alone, she has been ordered not to move or he will have no choice-

She gasps as the first wave of pleasure rushes through her, but it is not in the forefront of her mind. No, not unless Sasuke is in front of her, and she can look into his eyes as he takes her to the ultimate highs and lows will she be completely lost to the sensation and without thought.

Even with a harsh _slap_ in this alternate world, his voice resides in her head.

.

_"Or else what, Sasuke? You'll kill me?"_

_He looks irritated at the deliberately absent 'kun' but merely glares at her slightly before resigning himself to sit next to her on the ruffled white sheets. _

_"If you leave…" he seems at a loss of how to phrase himself, not wanting Sakura to take it the wrong way, but he knows she won't leave. She has no reason to. He rethinks his statement. "Do you want to leave?"_

_At this, he looks at her, and she merely rolls her eyes, a devilish glint in them as she does so. "What do you think?"_

_He merely smirks, and pins her to the bed._

_._

* * *

_Clash._

Sasuke unsheaves his katana from the heart of another Leaf ninja, leaving the body to fall to the ground, blood seeping through and darkening the light brown dirt. Sasuke doesn't see a thing. _Just red_. In a fatal blow, he turns on the heel of his foot to behead another shinobi behind him.

He continues his way to the Hokage tower. The cries and screams are all white noise, every person fighting is just a blur. When a hand holding a kunai is thrust toward him, he merely grabs an anonymous wrist and throws him in the opposite direction, never once losing sight of the tower in front of him as he nears the doors.

"TEME!"

Then there's Naruto. He is an odd sight of pure black, his eyes almost grey with despair, standing alone, not looking even close to ready for a final battle. He's always been an emotional idiot. The blonde doesn't move as he nears him, and Sasuke stop nearly a meter in front of him. They stare at one another for a moment before Sasuke acknowledges him. "Dobe."

Naruto flinches slightly at how normal it sounds from him. Taking in his long lost brother, he realizes that Sasuke is unaffected by the surrounding chaos.

Yet he's not the only one.

Sasuke is smug to realize that Naruto is just like him after all. What happened to the so-called hero come to save the day? Citizens and shinobi alike are being killed left and right and Naruto is here, merely facing him.

"Get out of my way, idiot."

He takes a stride in his direction, and Naruto does not move, not even when Sasuke walks right by him. The Uchiha is about to enter the building when Naruto finally speaks.

"I'm coming with you."

Sasuke merely scoffs. He looks back to Naruto, seeing the determination in his eyes. Old habit die hard, indeed, but Sasuke has an unusual feeling of understanding when the blue eyes turn red, and his previously repressed chakra starts to swarm around him like a tornado. Sasuke turns back to the door and heads into the building.

"Do what you want."

He's not surprised when Naruto passes him, and together, they run up the stairs of the ruined building, passing the bodies of those who chose to protect this godforsaken village. Naruto takes it all in, Shikimaru and Ino pierced together, and Hinata's corpse in a rubble of bricks. He keeps running, destroying anyone who dares to cross them. He owes them nothing.

.

_I pretend I'm not hurt,_

_I go about the world like I'm having fun._

_._

Naruto gives in to the demons in his head.

Sasuke blinks the Mangekyou into life, and sets the world on fire.

* * *

.

She breathes fast, heart racing, struggling to raise her hips off the cross she is seemingly bonded against.

"No – stop! Please, I can't –"

She watches as he pulls out of her completely, and thrusts in to the hilt.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He stands in front of her, drenched in nameless blood. Sasuke listens to her pleas to be taken, watches her orgasm ripple through her, takes in her pink nipples achingly hardening. His eyes are glazed over with lust for her. He pulls off his cloak, letting the crimson clouds drop at his feet. Walking towards her, he lifts his shirt over his ebony locks and tosses it carelessly to the floor. Reaching the reason for his desire, he stops merely inches before her, and his pants fall seamlessly around his ankles. Using two fingers, he gently pokes her forehead and the illusion is gone.

Sakura's eyes are still closed, head hanging, ragged breaths escaping her. He waits, cock hardening with every second passed. A few moments later, and she regains her breath, eyes opening slightly, squinting, and she tilts her head upwards to meet his eyes.

She merely breathes out a smile. He leans in, and she does as well, but there is a millisecond of hesitation, and he pulls back abruptly, startling her. He merely looks at her questioningly.

"What is it, Sakura?"

With some difficulty, she meets his eyes, but her gaze is steady, and he's prepared.

"It's over?"

He lifts a calloused hand to slightly caress her cheek; she leans in to his warmth. Tracing her bottom lip with him thumb, there is nothing deliberate in his minimal response.

"Hn."

He kisses her, and she doesn't pull away. He slides the hand that was tracing the details of her flushed face down the valley between her breasts. She nips his bottom lip and he groans, caressing her breasts lightly before reaching her hardened pink buds. She gasps into his lips as he pinches a bud between two fingers, twisting little by little, she becomes more feverish and more ferocious in her actions. Sasuke has to resist the urge to grin as she wrestles with his tongue, and takes over the kiss completely though she is the one tied up.

.

_We don't need nobody,_

_We have each other,_

_._

Using his over hand, he palms her outer thigh, reaching her hip than gripping it before settling on gripping her ass almost painfully hard, leaving an indent in his wake before he reaches over to the front.

Sakura feels a steady flow of chakra being released into his hand, and breaks the kiss in shock, looking down to see a small bolt, "Sas-"

Then he touches her.

She cums immediately. Eyes wide, lips trembling, thighs convulsing, the electricity spreads through her, her entire body is stimulated. Sasuke can only feel a light sheen of her juices on his hand, but raises it up to her anyway, seeing her eyes still wide with shock, he smirks as he brings his fingers to his lips and wraps his tongue around them both. In a swift movement, he licks them clean before putting a finger into her core.

She's hot. Her body is on fire just thinking about what he will do to her. He merely circles her opening, before dipping two fingers inside of her dripping cunt. Starting slowly at first, but she pushes against the restraints desperately, and sliding his tongue into her mouth, he roughly thrusts his fingers into her at a faster pace, but she breathes between each kiss, "Please."

He just kisses her harder, still thrusting into her.

"Please."

He pulls back from the bruising kiss and takes his fingers away.

He stands in front of her in his naked glory, and her mouth is suddenly dry as she sees him gently pump his already hard member. He merely looks at her with slanted, dazed eyes. Her legs shake involuntarily.

He speaks with no room for inquiries, placing his tip at her entrance. "You're mine."

.

_…at least I pretend._

_._

_"Yes._"

He thrusts into her rough and quick like an animal. She can't contain her screams, and he finally loses control, revealing his sharingan, spinning as he watches her dripping cunt take in every inch of himself. He grips her hips, pumping into her harder. She only screams louder.

_"Oh my- oh my god!…oh my god-"_

Then there is a hand at the conjecture of where his cock meets her core and they both explode. He thrusts his seed inside of her, sputtering out. "Fuck!" His eyes close at the intensity of it, and his heart speeds up in time with her own rapid pounding.

Sakura is so gone, she doesn't know if this is an illusion, or if the shock killed her, and she has gone to Heaven. Either way, she doesn't care. Her lips part, but she can't make a sound, nor can she hear Sasuke's ragged breaths. Her cum seeps out of her, squirting all over his thick member, she can't stop convulsing, feeling like her orgasm is coming from every part of her body, it's pleasure to the point of no return.

.

_I sing my body electric_

_._

* * *

The door opens with a small creak; a blonde head peaks out, turning toward the wooden hedges, looking at Sasuke for a moment before resting his head back against the mattress.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke just raises an eyebrow.

Naruto growls slightly, glaring at the ceiling. "I know she's with you, asshole. You think I never visit her at night?"

Sasuke snorts. "Pervert."

He glances at Sasuke with a grim smirk, it looks right at home on the Jinchuriki's usually grinning face. "I sensed your chakra before I even made it to her place. I didn't bother actually going to her house so stop looking at me like that."

The Uchiha merely sits on a chair against the opposing wall of the bed.

"You gonna answer me teme? Where's Sakura-chan?"

Naruto tries to stay calm but his words come out as a series of incoherent growls. He makes a move to get up, but Sasuke's words stop him.

"She's fine. Shut up, and sit down. You can barely walk, Dobe." At this, Sasuke pointedly looks at Naruto's legs covered in bandages and seeping blood. Naruto just mutters under his breath, and throws a sheet over himself. "She's joining us tomorrow. She'll heal you then."

Naruto doesn't ask, and he risks a look at the seemingly lost-in-thought Uchiha. He returns his attention back to the ceiling, losing himself to the voices plaguing him.

This is where he belongs.

The three of them.

They aren't monsters.

_No, _Naruto thinks, _we aren't the real monsters here. _He thinks back to Hinata, and her so-called love confession, and her so-called faith in him even after Neji died protecting them, and her _so-called_ fucking loyalty. He whips his head around to face the wall, gripping the covers as his eyes narrow. _It was them. It was always them. I won't waste another fucking second thinking about this bullshit! _

He shuts his eyes, tight, but his dreams are of a simpler time. He couldn't have known it would come to this. Yet waking up every morning to that photo of team seven, he feels like he should have known that was the beginning of the end.

.

_All my photographs _

_Say that we're still young._

_._

* * *

_She prays the rosary for my broken mind_


	3. National Anthem

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. This chapter is very important, I love team seven so much, I hope I am able to tell this story right. I would love to hear your take on this chappie seeing as how it differs in some aspects to the previous ones.

Here's part 3 darlings!

* * *

_Dark and lonely, I need somebody to hold me_

* * *

.

Dazed blue eyes watch as the green glow travels from his ankle to his thigh. The faint sound of her medical jutsu is the only noise he can hear in the room. Sasuke had been leaning against the wall beside his bed but left a few moments ago to see the newly formed Kages. Naruto doesn't know what the bastard is going to tell the Sand's new dictator to do, but he thinks that it is probably better that way. A slight pain courses through his calve, but he doesn't cringe. He merely continues watching Sakura's hands at work on his disjointed ligaments.

He would not look at her when she entered the room. He would not look at her as she changed his bandages. He would not look at her as she instructed him to keep still. Yet now, _now_ he would look at her without the telltale narrowing of Sasuke's prying eyes.

Slowly, cautiously, he turns his head towards the established woman and takes in her appearance. It has been four months since he's last seen her. Four months of uncertainty and anxiety. She shifts nervously under his gaze, her eyes refusing to stray from his injuries. His eyes soften slightly and there's a tightening in his chest. _Sakura-chan. _

Large, tan arms are suddenly moving on their own accord and pulling her towards him. She doesn't fight his embrace, only hugging him tighter as she holds back the tears threatening to spill from her emerald orbs. Her mind is running in circles as she finally takes in the fact that he is, indeed, here. _He's okay. Naruto's okay, and he's here with us, and we're all okay. We're okay- _

He relaxes into her tightening hold, and smiles into her hair. It's not a wide, cheeky, oblivious grin or a crooked smirk full of grim mirth. It is just a simple, genuine smile.

.

_We will do very well_

_I can tell, I can tell…_

(Even if the world is not)

_Keep me safe in his bell tower, hotel._

_._

* * *

.

Sasuke takes measured steps towards the meeting room of the new Kages. The steel doors creak open, an intricate maze of stone and metal hinges unlock themselves when he arrives merely a meter from the door. Six pairs of cautious eyes turn towards the newly opened entry-way. Sasuke walks into the florescent room. Nothing is hidden, there is merely a large round table taking up three quarters of the asylum-like four-by-four confines. The intensity of his eyes are all that the former rogue nin's can focus on as he pulls his chair out slightly from the head of the pure white table. The sound of the chair's legs scraping against concrete is all that is heard in the deathly silence of this blinding room. His jaw is set, annoyance written all over his normally stoic face. Everyone continues to watch him and he merely grunts at nothing in particular. There is a manila envelope in his right hand, and he carelessly tosses it to the table where it lands directly in the middle of the white monstrosity with ease.

They all flinch slightly.

The lone Uchiha resists the urge to roll his eyes. The Dobe would be laughing hysterically at this point had he been here. Sakura would berate him, but do so while smiling. She would look to him and roll her eyes, and he would smirk. They would share a knowing look before he makes a cutting comment to reiterate that the Dobe is indeed a _Dobe. _Hastily, he blinks the image out of his head, and addresses the matter at hand.

He nods to the envelope on the center of the table.

"Inside that envelope are five mission scrolls. The battle is not over." He meaningfully glares at them. "Don't be arrogant. This is only the beginning."

There is a seal on the envelope and Sasuke releases it by making a quick hand sign. Five scrolls spread out to their respective owner's part of the table.

When the last scroll rolls, the man it stops in front of grins wickedly before eagerly picking it up to discover his next mission. His grin starts to fade as he continues reading the scroll until suddenly he dissolves into water and reappears beside their leader.

"What is it, Suigestu?"

Sasuke looks bored, and the man in question merely glares at him. The now _seven_ Kages are not the same as they once were. Different villages have come to power, and Suigestu, Muikage of The Hidden Mist village is no exception. He makes a pointing motion towards the scroll left behind on his side of the table, "This! You want me to complete _that _in five months!? What the fuck are you on, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shifts slightly, as if to turn to face him.

"It'll work out. I'm sure he has a plan." A feminine, but cold and calculating voice cuts in as she locks eyes with the Muikage. The brunette Kazekage then turns her attention to Sasuke, eyes glazing over faintly. "Right, Hokage-sama?"

.

_You said to "be cool" but,_

_I'm already coolest._

_._

Suigestu glares at Matsuri, muttering, _"bitch," _under his breath before he looks back towards the resident Hokage as well.

Sasuke doesn't look at either of them. "...Hokage?"

.

_I said to "get real",_

_Don't you know who you're dealing with?_

_._

He is oblivious to the chaos.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Are you trying to have us all killed?"

"You idiot, the Kyuubi is still out there! We don't even know where he is-

Sasuke blinks at the mention of the Nine Tails and raises a hand to silence them. There is only mild curiosity in his expression. "The fact that you don't know is unimportant."

The group look around at each other than back to him.

"Do you know…?"

Sasuke waves his hand dismissively, "Resting."

The murmers start around him, conspiracy theories being thrown left and right. He smirks, head tilting up towards the ceiling as he admits, albeit grudgingly, "He took down Konoha almost single-handedly."

The group is stunned into silence, no one comprehending the situation. He doesn't pay attention as they resume their anxious chatter but feeling eyes boring into the his skull, he turns to face Suigestu. The Muikage looks disbelieving. Shaking his head, and letting out a fierce chuckle, he repeats,

"_What the fuck are you on, Sasuke?"_

He turns his attention away from Suigestu, going back to gazing at nothing. He lets his mind wander as the group of Kages start to discuss their mission details.

No one would see this this coming.

He tries to fight the smile tugging at his lips.

.

_It's a love story for the new age_

_For the sixth page._

_._

* * *

.

"I miss Konoha…"

Sakura flinches, but Naruto doesn't see it. She turns towards him, seeing the look of pure melancholy on his face, she almost feels sorry for-

"Poor Ichiraku…so young…so innocent-Gah! Ow! Sakura-chan!"

He apologizes frantically, not even realizing his choice of words, and she whacks him until she realizes that she's going to have to heal him all over again.

Begrudgingly, she ends up getting them both ramen from the main kitchen. It is fully stocked with every kind of food she could ever think of. It's as if Sasuke is going to hibernate. Handing her oblivious blonde friend a bowl of ramen, she pauses slightly at the thought of that. _Is Sasuke planning on hibernating? _She shakes her head at the thought. _Well, not hibernating, but hiding. Why would Sasuke need to go into hiding again? Maybe he's just being cautious…or maybe…_

"Naruto-

"Hmm?" He slurps up the last of his noodles, and gives her his full attention.

She bites her lip lightly. "Did Sasuke tell you what this meeting is about?"

He shrugs, giving her an apologetic look, "All I know is that he's meeting with the Kages." At this, he frowns slightly, but quickly tries to cover it up by throwing a grin her way. Sakura knows better though. He keeps trying to put on this act as if nothing's changed, but everything's changed. She wants him to know its okay, she's different too. Naruto can read it all just by looking at her, she's always been an open book.

Sakura looks almost guilty. Naruto doesn't understand why. Before he can think of a way to ask her, they both tense when they feel a chakra siginture, but just as quickly as they do, they relax, realizing it's just Sasuke. It's not long before he's standing in the room with them. He looks lost. Naruto and Sakura look to each other, confusion and worry written across their faces. Naruto starts to rise out of bed, and Sakura moves towards him when-

"Dobe."

They all stop. Naruto looks to him anxiously, and Sakura holds her breath._  
_

.

..

...

"You still want to be Hokage?"

Emotions fly, and everything Naruto feels is a blur. Sakura's smiling, and the bastard- he looks over to see the determined expression on Sasuke's face- is actually serious. This is it. This is his chance to create the world that he's always dreamed of, that he's always wanted. _This is what we've all wanted all along, haven't we? This isn't for nothing, it's not all a lie? ...__Idiot, get a hold of yourself! _He's crying, and laughing, and sobbing some more. Sakura is holding him tightly, and Sasuke merely watches on looking pretty damn satisfied with himself.

Naruto Uzumaki: Hokage

_._

_I said, "Can we party later on?"  
He said, "Yes." _

_Yes._

_._

* * *

_I'm your national anthem._


	4. Cola

**A/N:** As always, thank you all to my reviewers, and everyone favouriting this story =)

This is Part 1 for the song: "Cola" by Lana Del Rey

Part 2 for the song is Naruto-centric, and he will have his own chapter following this one, and it will be pretty intense.

Hope you like it!

* * *

_We made it out to the other side_

* * *

_She walks down the corridor, heart beating out of her chest. Her legs feel slow, weighed down, but the door is coming closer, and her vision starts to blur, her senses going numb. It's her heart in her ears, and when she finally makes it there, her hand on the doorknob, there's a fire starting from her inner thighs, and her hand is shaking even as she turns the handle, and pushes the door open. Its pitch black, and she can't attempt to sense if there is another presence. She merely shuts the door behind her, fingers going to work on her robe. She hooks her thumbs under the front and it falls to the floor. She leans back against the wall, unable to control her body as her thighs rub against each other, attempting to create the delicious friction she craves._

_._

_My pussy tastes like pepsi cola_

_._

_Moving a hand to her breast, tugging her nipple roughly, and moving her other hand down past her newly-shaven core, she strokes herself, lips still rubbing against each other. It feels as if there's no air; she can only feel the heat, gasping for breath as her wetness pouring out of her. Urgently, she inserts a finger, not being able to wait any longer. Going as deep as she can, she lowers her hips to meet her own thrusts, and grazing her g-spot. She can't hold back her moans any longer. She breathes fast and ragged as she adds a second finger, hearing, and feeling her juices slip out of her and coat her fingers and thighs._

_._

_My eyes are wide like cherry pies_

_._

_In a moment he is in front of her and he watches as her eyes, glazed, and full of desire, turn their full attention to him. She makes a move to kiss him, but he turns his head away. She doesn't linger on it, and pulls him towards her, chests against each other. He won't let her have it easily this time. He's frustrated beyond belief, yes, he doesn't know where to go from here. The past few days in Sound have been dark, memories he's tried to escape are chasing him. He lets Sakura pull him towards her, but does not make a move to touch her. These days apart, he's been confronting the inner demons in his head _(confronting? You mean, running? Always running, running, running, runni-) _and here she is, and she is…_

_His eyes narrow, cruel, and sharp. _

"_Beg."_

_It takes a moment for her to process what he has said, but when she does, her movement halt completely, and she looks up at him, startled. "What?"_

_He smirks, and a shiver runs up her spine. "What do you want, Sakura?"_

_A part of her feels like turning away, something in his tone is off, but she's lost in her high to comprehend it. "I want you."_

_._

_It's the way it's always been,_

_So there's no surprise._

_._

_He teasingly strokes her breast, and when she arches into his touch, he takes a step back entirely. "Beg."_

_There's something cold in the air between them, but Sakura knows there's only one reason he called her here, and she picks her robe up off the floor, and starts to put it back on. "Sasuke, please…don't play games."_

_His gaze shifts slightly, a hint of confusion in his onyx orbs as he takes in her defeated stance, and the resignation in her voice. He ignores the unfamiliar tightening in his chest. He feels no guilt. It is not his way._

"_What is this really about?"_

_He ignores the question. "Why do you want me, Sakura?"_

_._

_...you're making me crazy,_

_._

_Suddenly, she's furious, and the answer is immediate, "Because I love you, you idiot!"_

_He almost flinches at her tone, but taking in the determination, and longing in her eyes, he knows that he's fucked this up. This isn't some random promiscuous girl, and he doesn't want to use her, this is Sakura, she's always been different so why, why does he feel so…_

"_Do you even love me?"_

_He can't hide the shock as his eyes widen and she forcefully turns his face towards her. This is a line they have not crossed. There are things that they don't talk about, places that they haven't gone. His lips refuse to move as it all comes rushing to his head. Its stone benches, a kunai to his back, and a chidori charged towards her. He's frozen as he thinks of the first night he touched her. He doesn't know how she can say with so much confidence that she loves him. Everything is different, but things have only progressed because of the mutual boundaries to not talk of a time of madness and desperation._

_Suddenly the room is very much pitch black, and Sakura is gone._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

He traces the outline of her calve with a single finger. She crosses her legs in defiance, attempting to distract herself by looking elsewhere. They sit on the roof of his newly established Uchiha Manor. Naruto is inside, having a heated discussion with the Kazekage, Matsuri. Him, as well as Sakura did not take Gaara's death lightly. Sakura's eyes narrow a fraction as she thinks about the events that lead them here. _No, he couldn't handle Gaara's death at all. Neji, on the other hand…_They've lost many comrades, the two of them. To say that they were used to it would be a lie. Sasuke, on the other hand, could not understand either of them.

.

_All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby_

_._

Sakura thinks that Neji has been missed. He was one of the good ones, and when he was killed in the last war with countless others, all they could see is him. It was selfish of them to hold that memorial. They had a grand funeral for all of the shinobi and samurai who had been killed in action yet Neji was the focal point of the whole ceremony. She swings her legs a bit over the edge of the rooftop, all the while Sasuke has his arms wrapped around her waist, trying to caress, trailing all around them so that she'll be forced to uncross them from her breasts. She doesn't budge. She refuses to give in, not until he answers her. _I need to hear you say it Sasuke-kun. I just can't give it away._ It's a bit too late for that, but she thinks she can still garner a response.

_._

_Come on, baby, let's ride_

_We can escape to the great sunshine_

_._

She shuts her eyes for a moment, and takes a deep breath. A lot has happened in Sasuke's absence, she can't even begin to deal with him, and this..._situation _right now. She can't help but keep thinking that yes, maybe they can make it in this world, but the others? She opens her eyes slightly, leaning back a little into Sasuke's arms. He tightens his hold on her. Naruto had admitted to her that he had not shed a tear for the Hyuuga prodigy. He had drastically changed Neji's life yet…he couldn't feel a thing. She remembers the shock on his face as Hinata jumped to protect him, and all of a sudden Neji was in front of her, and that was the end. Always protecting his dear _Hinata-Sama. _Naruto has yet to tell her what exactly happened between him and the Hyuuga heiress, but she can take a gander at it. After all that time of watching from afar, and her talks of admiration, she wasn't strong enough to stand by him. Clenching the metal bar in front of her, it breaks the second she presses down. Anger isn't enough to describe what she feels when she thinks of that bitch.

Sasuke removes his arms from around her, and she moves away. His expression is unreadable to anyone but her _(and Naruto, but I'm not 12 anymore, and this isn't jealousy)_. She shrugs in response to his gaze, "Just go inside, and make sure Naruto hasn't killed Matsuri yet, will you?"

There's a moment of hesitation, but then he nods and makes a move to get up, but not before he quickly brushes his lips on hers. In a second, the sensation is gone, and Sakura thinks she imagined the whole thing. She tilts her head back to see him standing in the centre of the roof. His lips move, and then he vanishes.

She sits there, pondering whether or not he had even made a sound. Yet his words ring clear, and precise inside her head.

"_I love you too."_

* * *

_We made it out to the other side_

* * *

_._


	5. Noir

_AN: I have this problem where I'm passionate about something so I start it and...never finish. I'm working on that. Seriously. _

_ON AN AMAZING NOTE: WHO'S LOVING THE MANGA RIGHT NOW? I'M SO HAPPY WITH EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW THAT I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO MENTION HOW STUPID KARIN IS (oh, whoops - already did!) BUT I WILL SAY THAT SAKURA IS AWESOME AND WE SHOULD ALL BOW DOWN TO HE GREATNESS._

_That is all._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Stop, stop, stop_

_Thinking, thinking, thinking  
_

Tell me where I belong

When you are

Someone

Nobody wants

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**Broken Mi n** d  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Steady footsteps near her door. The echo is so vulnerable, frail, faint, it is almost a pathetic cry for salvation. He must think the stone floor was built upon a minefield. In his defense, he is probably right. She drums her fingers impatiently against the table erected from concrete. It is quite unisual for it to be so very quiet. A smirk tugs at her lips, but she chooses to remain impassive. You never know who is watching, listening, breathing. Is there anyone here? Fingers halt their movements to listen carefully for a sign of life.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Will he come at all?

He just keeps trying to move one foot infront of the other, but he almost halts to a stop now. Fists clenched at his sides, shoulders frozen stiff, eyes dead locked shut, he can still hear it. At no time will the murmurs depart from the home they have fabicated in his head.

Tell me, do you recognize the lie?

Do you know who has

Given you this _oh so gacious _oppurtunity?

Do you?

Lips tremble.

Hold your breath.

Just remember to

BREATHE

- don't breathe.

_Do you know where ants go once they are dead?_

Move one foot in front of the other.

_You wouldn't want them in Heaven, now would you? No, you would_

_Stomp, stomp them dead._

_So tell me..._

Blink. Eyes are now open and gazing at his destination.

_Smile, smile, smile_

-SLAM-

YOU.

_Run, run, run_

Rip her fucking thoat out!

ARE.

_Die, die, die_

BETTER.

- impaled, you should be dead, but no, no, no, he can not look at the rest of them. He must **kill her. **

OFF.

"Naruto!"

DEAD.

_Gaara._

_"_Naruto, stop it! She's dead!"

He can't stop.

He won't ever stop.

No, no, no, no,

_**blackout.**_

_Nothing left to say,_

_No one cares for goodbyes anyway._

Something has shifted. That is all Sasuke can think as he watches Sakura heal Naruto. One second, she's angry, he's irked, and they're on the roof. The next second, the Dobe's chakra bust from below, and with a few trivial choice words, he believes that everything will be fine. Yet something has gone wrong. It pisses him off more than anything he can't pinpoint exactly what the hell it is. Matsuri's death was a given. He already knew what to tell everyone and how to handle the stupid situation. He thought he would just give Naruto his...blessing, of sorts. If you can call it that.

_The day before..._

"Teme."

"Aah?"

"She killed Gaara didn't she?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-"

"She organized it. On that note, you have a meeting with her tomorrow-"

"What the fuck!? Why!? She-!"

"You tell me."

"...hn."

The very first thing that crossed his mind when he appointed Naruto as Hokage was the fact that he would get rid of Matsuri. It works in his favor either way. She could not be trusted, and this saved him the burden of doing it himself. Looking over at the Dobe, he knows that the idiot will be fine. He is sure about that, but he failed to take into account how this would affect the woman across from him. Honestly, this should not be affecting her whatsoever. Her worry for the Dobe is not unsettling, it is the way her eyes keep shifting, and the fact she hasn't even glanced at the Dobe in the entire time that she has been healing him.

Her eyes look entranced. The way they move from a random spot on the floor, to the wall, to the ceiling, and then back again. She catches his heated stare, but it has been over an hour and the healing is complete. She exclaims that Naruto will be fine, he just needs to sleep it off. Sasuke keeps staring at her intently, he is trying to decode her train of thought.

_So tell me where to go_

And she does.

Rising out of her chair, she takes Sasuke's hand gently in hers and leads him out of the room. They end up in an empty room, nothing out of the ordinary. He becomes impatient. "What is it, Sakura?" She is biting her lip, and the confident woman he has come to know is replaced by a shy, 12 year old girl. His chest feels strage. There is a tightening around his heart, it feels like it will explode at any given second, but he remains calm, and merely attempts to keep his breathing under control.

"I think we..."

Trailing off, she thinks better of what she was about to say, and shakes her head slightly. He merely raises an eyebrow. The grip on his chest does not loosen. Her innocent expression is gone in an instant, and there is something unsettling about the way those emerald orbs are glinting, but it is merely an illusion, and his curiousity evaporates.

He does not want her innocence, he made that quite clear when he defiled her. He does not want to see that purity rise again. There is a sudden rush of air into his lungs, his head feels lighter than air, and his ears pound. When she looks like that, he wants to die-

"Sasuke-kun. what's wrong?" He is looking at her with an intensity that she has never seen before, but before she can say another word, she is being pinned to the wall. "Sasuke-kun!- don't! Not now!" Yet he is not listening. He is hard and ready because he realizes why she had been in a trance earlier. He pulls her tightly against him, runs his fingers beneath her skirt to push her panties to one side-"Sasuke-kun!" She is his, and she will continue to be in this new world of his. "Stop it! No-" Her only thoughts should be of _him. _He will fuck everything else out of her. It is as if he could go back to the first night he came in her bed and made her his. Yet this time she screams for him to stop and there is panic in the air around him, yet this time he hears the ringing but he's in a fenzy of lust and dark desires.

_run, run, run, run-_


	6. Nobody Does It Like You

A/N: Thanks to Sailordeedlit and whosajiggawhat for reviewing the last chapter =) I'm trying to update every week or so, this chapter is a bit different than the others. Try to think of it as the _calm before the storm_ (chapter seven). I hope you enjoy! Please R&R and I hope this helps look into the Naruto and Hinata situation a bit (everything will eventually be revealed).

* * *

_You bring out my dark side_

* * *

** BrOkeN Mi n d**

* * *

Chapter s I x

* * *

**_Naruto's P.O.V_**

_Nobody does it like you  
_

It's only getting harder as the days go by. I'm more lonely than ever, but I refuse to believe that we- _I _was in love because for the first time in my life I had my guard up. Yet then I remember when she brought up marriage and I actually told her, "You're my soul mate." Lying through my teeth was so easy, I almost believed myself. The first time we fucked, that was all we did- _we fucked. _Anytime I was around her I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. I could hear the words leave my mouth because that was what she wanted, right? Somehow she didn't- _never _had she had that look in her eyes. The look that only one woman in my life has ever given me.

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep_

"He has a concussion, he'll just be out of it for a while."

"…Sakura-"

"Now, get away from me before I chop off your dick."

"…hn."

* * *

I remember that look so clearly. It makes me want to get up, smash my head into the wall, and scream until I blackout. I just want to see that look so badly, for her to just look at me like that again…yet she hasn't. She won't. She never will. So I have decided to let go of everything. I go about the world like I couldn't care less about Hinata. When the truth came out about her true intentions, I broke up with her. You could say I was a little spacy afterwards, but I just kept telling myself that I missed the sex. Yet I know that it's not true. Even if she never really loved me (_the look _coming from her was merely a cheap imitation). I know, as I lye here, unconscious (um…or…coma…?) unable to keep my thoughts on a topic about anything random like why the sky is grey, and is Sakura-chan going blonde or is it all the crappy fluorescent lighting? Why does the Teme need everything to be stark white? Anyway, with only the random mumbling of Sakura-chan every now and then (I keep straining myself to hear but I can't really pick up on any words…), I just keep thinking of how good it would feel to go outside and light up a cigarette.

Why? 'Cause I haven't told a single person that I miss her. Honestly, I think I only just told myself that right now. Maybe because I've been here a couple months and this is now home. Yet I remember when my garbage-filled apartment was _our home. _She'd cook me ramen in _our _kitchen, and laugh at my attempts to make anything other than said food. We would cuddle all day and make love all night. We would fantasize about marriage, kids, and a moral shinobi world that we would build together. It's hilarious because I never wanted to get married, even when we were together, I would laugh it off. Now, I can't stop thinking about it. I know she was never 'the one' and I know there's that saying:

_"It's better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all."_

Bull-fucking-shit.

If I hadn't told Sakura how I felt about her than maybe we would have gotten together naturally or maybe we would have still been best friends (as opposed to us not speaking for that awful year). If I had rejected Hinata's advances than I would have noticed the Coup D'état and I wouldn't have been so fucking blind. I wouldn't be so overwhelmed with how far everyone has fallen and second-guessing my will to live. Why the hell am I even here? I'm useless.

I wish I could say

I have never loved another person.

Maybe then,

I would have had a chance-

_To love myself.  
_

That's not going to happen though. You have no idea how much I want die. You have no idea how much I have been praying for my heart to just stop beating, for that monitor to slow to a stop, for my thoughts to dissolve into nothingness so I can escape….but I'm a coward. I would rather die now as the man who had so much fucking potential and the guy that _maybe someday _will be loved instead of dying as the baka who failed to live up to this so-called ideal world, and the asshole who keeps fucking up everybody's life.

_Hinata's dead and you don't care.  
_

I have kept every single one of these stupid thoughts locked up inside of my head until now. You know it's serious when I don't even want the attention I would get from saying this out loud, all the love and support from Sakura-chan. If there is anything that I have learned it is that nobody gives a shit….just keep smiling anyway. At least then, I can fool myself into thinking that this life is a bit more than meaningless.

_Just pretend, that's all you have in the end.  
_

My biggest regret is the fact that I didn't kill Hinata myself.

* * *

_No, I can't go back, no_

* * *

Sasuke was gone at this point.

He just lies silently on the roof, contemplating.

Nothing would go back to the way it was.

Everything would end now.

Naruto is out of commission and Sakura is no where to be found.

No one can stop him.

"Sasuke."

He merely blinked his eyes open.

Seven hundred nameless faces stared back at him in the distance.

"It's time."

* * *

_I can't go back to the way it was._

_No,_

_I can't go back_


End file.
